Although applicable in principal to any wireless test system, the present invention and its underlying problem will be hereinafter described in combination with testing of beamforming of wireless devices.
In modern wireless communication systems the communication between the single devices is optimized by beamforming or beamsteering. During development or production of devices for such communication systems it is therefore necessary to thoroughly test the beamsteering capabilities of the devices for compliance with communication standards and legal regulations. Especially with beamforming devices it is therefore needed to perform a plurality of different tests requiring different measurement equipment.
For example, usually some tests require a detailed analysis of signals emitted by the device under test, wherein the detailed phase and/or amplitude of the signal is analysed. Furthermore, some other tests only require an analysis of the absolute power emitted by the device under test, which is usually carried out by another test equipment. Thus, performing multiple tests by different test equipment requires an extensive test procedure.